Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/Tim Haines Interview
The ARC Minister got in contact with Tim Haines for an interview by email. Tim was the co-creator and Executive Producer of Primeval. Thank you very much Tim for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- ---- Content was released 10 February 2017, the 10th Anniversary of Primeval. 1. Can you tell us a little bit about what your work as a executive producer and co-creator for Primeval involved? I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA AFTER WORKING ON WALKING WITH DINOSAURS FOR THE BBC. ORIGINALLY CUTTER'S BESTIARY, AS IT WAS CALLED, WAS A BBC PROJECT. FORTUNATELY I WAS INTRODUCED TO ADRIAN HODGES WHO CHANGED THE TITLE AND WROTE THE SCRIPT. BBC TURNED IT DOWN BECAUSE THEY WENT FOR DR WHO INSTEAD SO WE TOOK IT TO ITV. AT THAT POINT I HAD LEFT THE BBC AND STARTED MY OWN INDEPENDENT (IMPOSSIBLE PICTURES) SO THAT WAS THE COMPANY THAT MADE IT. 2. There were lots of other fantastic writers other than Adrian Hodges, how much control did you and Adrian have over the other writers stories in regards to the overall plot of Primeval being in their stories? ALL THE STORIES STARTED WITH ME AND ADRIAN. WE WOULD BEAT OUT THE PROGRAMME AND SERIAL STRANDS AND THEN BRING THE OTHER WRITERS IN. ADRIAN WOULD ALSO ALWAYS DO A FINAL PASS ON THE SCRIPTS BEFORE THEY WERE SHOT. 3. How much input did you and Impossible Pictures have in making Primeval New World? What is your opinion on the spin-off (compared to Primeval) and its cancellation? WE SENT AN EXEC KATIE NEWMAN OVER TO HELP WORK WITH THE CANADIANS BUT OTHERWISE IT WAS THEIR GIG. NORTH AMERICANS WORK VERY MUCH FASTER THAN UK DRAMA PRODUCTIONS SO ONCE THE MACHINE STARTED WE HAD LITTLE INFLUENCE. A LOT OF PEOPLE WORKED VERY HARD ON THE PRODUCTION AND IT WAS A SHAME IT DID NOT GET A SECOND CHANCE. 4. Do you know why Character Options stopped producing Primeval action figures after Series 2? THE DEMISE OF WOOLWORTHS SHOT A BIG HOLE IN THEIR PROJECTIONS. I ACTUALLY HAVE THE MAQUETTES FOR SERIES 3 BUT THEY WERE NEVER MASS PRODUCED. 5. Do you have a favourite Primeval character? I LIKE THEM ALL BUT IF I HAD TO SIT NEXT TO SOMEONE AT DINNER IT WOULD HAVE TO BE LESTER 6. Do you have a favourite Primeval episode and series? NOT REALLY BUT 1.6 WAS GREAT BECAUSE IT PULLED ALL THE STRANDS TOGETHER AND GAVE US A GREAT HOOK TO THE NEXT SERIES 7. Do you have a favourite Primeval creature? NO BUT YOU HAVE GOT TO LOVE THE FUTURE PREDATOR 8. Were there any creatures you wanted to have in Primeval but they did not make it in? THERE ARE ALWAYS MORE CREATURES AND WE HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING UP FUTURE CREATURES AND PAST CREATURES THAT SCIENCE JUST DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT IE TREE CREEPERS 9. You must have had to change the story line several times because of some cast members leaving and the cancellation after Series 3, are you happy with how Primeval turned out in the end? NECESSITY IS THE MOTHER OF INVENTION YES I AM HAPPY WITH HOW THINGS TURNED OUT BECAUSE IT WAS SUCCESSFUL 10. And finally, if the conditions are right and/or a broadcasted/investor came forward, would you be interested in continuing Primeval as a series, movie or novel? OF COURSE I THINK BOTH ADRIAN AND I WOULD BE HAPPY TO CONTINUE. AS YOU KNOW WE ALMOST GOT A MOVIE AWAY WITH AKIVA GOLDSMAN AND I STILL THINK THAT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA.